<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Like Her? by summer_of_1985</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046985">Do You Like Her?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985'>summer_of_1985</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I love you. Noice, smort. I love you too. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case Fic, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you still like her?" Amy said, looking away from her phone and into Jake's eyes - serious.</p><p>"Who?" Jake asked, looking confused at his girlfriend. "Sophia?" Amy nodded, insecurely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Sophia Perez (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I love you. Noice, smort. I love you too. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Jake and Rosa's case had been taken back to court - she had hired Jake's ex, Sophia. Amy knew it was kind of a bad idea (considering Jake trailed after Sophia like a lost puppy, much like he does with her now).</p><p>There's history between Sophia and Jake, and it made Amy agitated.</p>
<hr/><p>Amy watched from behind Rosa's head as Jake and Sophia bounced ideas off each other, on how to get the pair out of jail, with ease. Jake has never bounced ideas of cases with her that easily.</p><p>Amy looked down at the phone in her lap, awaiting news on her dad (who was in the hospital, having surgery, after a sudden heart attack. The man who was Superman to Amy crumbled to a shell of a man).</p><p>Jake looked over his shoulder and smiled happily at the love of his life - Amelia Valentina Santiago. He doesn't know what he'd do without her. Amy was staring half worried, half heart-broken at her phone. Jake knew what had happened to her dad, Victor Santiago was Amy's hero and the reason why she became a detective, he's partly the reason why he's so lucky to have met Amy.</p><p>Gina could see the inside battle going between Amy's head and her heart. Amy has always thought with her head and kept her heart locked away, not trusting anyone. Until Jake wormed his way in and is the permanent King of Amy Santiago's heart. She watched the battle going in Jake's eyes, as to why Amy's not looking at him and wondering what he's done.</p>
<hr/><p>When it was announced that they had found Jake and Rosa not guilty, the squad cheered and instantly went to Shaw's Bar to celebrate.</p><p>Amy sat at the bar, drinking a glass of lemonade - she's not drinking unless she gets any news about her dad. She fiddled with her phone, which continued to light up with messages from Kylie</p><p>
  <b>Kylie </b><br/>
<em>Ames? - 1m ago</em><br/>
<em>What happened? - 1m ago</em><br/>
<em>Is Jake back in jail? - now</em><br/>
<em>Is it your dad? - now</em><br/>
<em>ANSWER YOUR PHONE! - now</em>
</p><p>Amy was about to reply when a comforting hand wrapped around her shoulder. Amy would recognise the arm anywhere. Jacob Peralta.</p><p>"Hi, babe, " Jake said, pecking Amy's cheek. He expected her to look up at him and smile, but she continued to look at her phone. "Ames?"</p><p>"Do you still like her?" Amy said, looking away from her phone and into Jake's eyes - serious.</p><p>"Who?" Jake asked, looking confused at his girlfriend. "Sophia?" Amy nodded, insecurely.</p><p>"Amy, why would I still like her, when she dumped me because I have feelings for you?" Jake asked, looking at Amy in the eye. "Ames, I love you. I never felt this way about Sophia, it was always you. Any other girl never compared to you, it always came back to you." Jake said, running his fingers through her soft, lovely hair that he loves so much.</p><p>Amy looked down at the phone on the table and sighed. "Jake, I can see it in your face, you still like her. And I can never compete with her." She moved her head away from Jake's hand. His hand fell limp at his side, tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p>"Ames, you can't compete with her because you'll always win. It's always been you. Always." Jake said, reaching out for her face, but she shifted away. Jake's face falling even further. "Amy?"</p><p>"It's written all over your face, Jake. You still like her." Amy got up out of her barstool and grabbed her phone and bag. "I can't do this anymore, Jake. Seeing you with her," Amy shakes her head.</p><p>She presses a kiss to Jake's cheek. He looks down at her, wondering why she is doing this, why is she breaking his heart. Amy -was- is the one for him, there's no one else.</p><p>"I'll see you around, Peralta," Amy said, walking away. Leaving the best relationship she's ever had, behind her.</p><p>"Amy," Jake goes to walk after her, but she's already out of the door before he could take his second step. The relationship they had was the best thing to Jake.</p><p>Jake pulled out a ring box and sat in it, was the engagement ring that used to sit on Nana's finger. Jake looked down at it with a broken heart. He did want to change their relationship but improve upon it, he wanted Amy to be his wife, the mother of his children.</p><p>That's what he still wants.</p><p>"What happened? Where's Amy?" Came the voice of Jake's best friend Charles Boyle. His comforting hand rested on Jake's quivering shoulder.</p><p>"She just dumped me," Jake said, his heart absolutely broken, and he started to sob into Charles' shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy Santiago lay fast asleep, with a broken heart, at her father's bedside. She slightly peaceful slept as she heard the monitor beep to the sound of her father's heartbeat.</p><p>Nothing was going to tear Victor Santiago away from his family.</p><hr/><p>Jake was laying on Charles' sofa, nursing his broken heart. Charles was sat on the arm side, running his fingers soothingly through Jake's hair. Right now, Charles' weird obsession with hair was helping.</p><p>"You know I don't have feelings for Sophia, don't you?" Jake asked, wiping away his tears with another tissue.</p><p>"It's always been Amy since you met her," Charles said, simply. Jake never knew he had feelings for Amy since he met her. He knew he admired her.</p><p>"I was going to give her this," Jake handed the box, and Charles squealed when he saw the ring in the box.</p><p>"You were going to propose?!" Charles looked away from the ring and to Jake's face.</p><p>"Yeah," Jake sighed and was handed the box back. "If I can't have Amy, I'm hopeless, she's the only woman I want," Jake said, shutting the box and holding it tightly to his chest.</p><p>The stress of the day was evident on his face, and Charles watched hopelessly as Jake fell asleep after hours of crying.</p><p>Genevieve was looking after Nikolaj, and as Jake (finally) peacefully sleeps.</p><hr/><p>There was a knock on the door and Lily Santiago quietly opened the door and there stood Charles Boyle.</p><p>"I need to talk to Amy," he said, but then he saw Amy asleep on the pull-out couch at her father's side. "But it can wait," Charles then said, going to walk away. When he heard the door shut, Lily grabbed his arm and turned him around.</p><p>"What happened with Jake and Amy?" Lily asks, looking from Charles to her sleeping daughter.</p><p>"Amy broke up with Jake because she thinks he still has feelings for Sophia," Charles explained, and Lily sighed.</p><p>"That's crazy," Lily shook her head. "I'll talk to her, they'll get back together," Lily said and Charles smiled - hoping that Lily was right.</p><hr/><p>Amy woke up to her mother shaking her. "Mom? What happened? Is it dad?" Amy said, her eyes sleepy but fully focused on her father.</p><p>"No, baby girl, it's not dad. It's about Jake and you," Lily said, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.</p><p>Amy sat up and looked at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it, mom," Amy said looking down in her lap as a tear rolls down her cheek.</p><p>"Honey, you've never seen the way he looks at you. Jake adores you! Amy, this kind of love - you never have to let go of, even if you end up in a hospital bed," Amy watches as her mom gazes at her husband sweetly/lovingly.</p><p>"Why did I have to leave him?" Amy mutters, curling up into a ball.</p><hr/><p>-1 week later-</p><p>There was a knock on Victor's hospital room door, Lily got up to answer the door. And there stood Jacob Peralta and Amelia Valentina Santiago - hand in hand with large grins on their faces.</p><p>"Hi, guys!" Lily said, happily, giving both her daughter and Jake a tight hug. "Are you back together?"</p><p>"We kinda went further, mom," Amy said, shuffling closer to Jake (holding tightly to his hand and shuffling into her father's hospital room).</p><p>"YOU'RE ENGAGED!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up and down happily.</p><p>"Count the rings on my finger, mom," Amy said, holding out her left hand to her mom.</p><p>"You eloped?" Lily looked at her newly married daughter, who was smiling brighter than she ever has - and it's all because of the man stood proudly at her side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>